Luffy's Worst Nightmare
by nawara.abasee
Summary: Luffy had a terrible nightmare about Ace death, even Naruto was dying on him too. What will he do?


Luffy's Worst Nightmare

Naruto x One Piece

It was dark and cold noticed otherwise was that everything is heavy; he felt like in water too difficult to breathe. The figure drew nearer to prone from, whose eyes were still open and trying to focus.

The boy Luffy vision grew clearer... Then there was a light! Too blurred to approaching him. He tried to reach it, but he found it too hard to move.

He suddenly saw someone standing bound at the light not knowing where is he going, his rash out to find who it was! When he followed it, he found the entire place was so dark unable to see a things. He tried to call out his Nakama, but his voice coming only as a weak whimper.

His vision has narrowed down to one-meter radius around him. The whole place was on fire raging everywhere.

There was a lot of noise of fighting and screaming in pain.

Then Luffy felt something wet on his hands, he looked down at his hand shakily into his line view, as his vision was met with red. Warm, cruel dripped from his palm. There was blood on him. It fills his vision, his brain and his mouth makes him choke on seemingly thin air.

A warm body was pressed against him and in the back of his mind thinks that he can't lot go of this person.

In a flash he sees raven black eyes full of warmth and wavy hair matted down by sweat and he felt a white-hot breaths against the nap of his neck, a bloody smile saying something in his ear, " _Thank you for loving me_." Then his body vanishes in his arms; he knows who voice that belongs to.

" _ACE!"_

When Luffy was about to find him, he saw someone lying on the ground beans his knees bleeding. A blond spiky boy lay there not moving and there is a hole on his chest the same thing happened to Ace. He's smiled? Why was he smiling? A Warm droplet tears wave of pain washes over him and it successfully clears all the confusion that's clouding his vision.

" _Forgive Luffy... I love you._ "

His eyes grow wide, his breath catches in his throat and he felt his heart stopped. Tears leak from his eyes as he quickly escalated into loud cries and soda.

" _NARUTO!_ "

Luffy jumped in his hammock and was breathing heavily. His skin was cold; he was sweating and even tearing a little. His eyes darted around the dark room, looking at everything make sure it isn't a dream. When he saw crew are sleeping happily he relived that they all here safe, included Usopp was actually giggling in his dreams, "Hehe, Kaya-chan you're so funny!"

He wipes his tears and let out a deep breath, he had this dream when he was training with Rayleigh for two years. How many other night was he had this imagining? He wasn't sure, but it was far too many. He can talk and think about Ace, without flinching because he was accepted his brother death, but what if Naruto will die the same way, as Ace did? What if the dream was real? He just couldn't let this happen to his little brother as well.

He got up from his hammock and head out to inspect Naruto.

When he went to Naruto's room, he slowly opens the door and seeing him sleeping in his bed. He came in to shack on him; his face was peacefully and calm.

He rest assured himself to see Naruto okay, but the memories came back to him, not really want seeing it.

"Naruto?"

Naruto woke up upon hearing his name. He felt a hand on his arm, shaking it to try waking him up.

"Naruto?" Luffy's voice started to waver.

He opened his eyes and turned around to see who was interrupting his sleep. It was Luffy who stood by the side of his bed. He was confronted with his brother staring at him.

"Luffy! What is it?"

"C-can I sleep with you!"

Naruto blinked by looked at him wandering, he noticed the area around Luffy's eyes was puffy, was he crying?

"Uhh... You okay, Luffy?" before he could asked for a moment, when sudden Luffy stretched his arms out around Naruto's neck and he uncontrollably into his shoulder and the tears began to overflow ran down to his cheeks.

"I had a nightmare..."

Naruto rubbed Luffy's back to make him calm. He seems to have a bad dream about his brother Ace died right in front of him. There was new pain that reflected in his eyes, it made him feel sad.

"Bad dream, huh!" Naruto asked, as he moved his hand to run through Luffy's hair.

Luffy nodded.

"Alright... You can sleep here..." Naruto silently lifted he corner of his blanket and shifted over to lie on the other side of the bad, then Luffy crawled under the blanket and snuggled into his little brother chest and then he started to sniffle as Naruto pulled the blanket to them both, as Luffy give him hug when he needed it most.

Luffy shrugged, "I had really terrible dream and it was real..." his eyes filled with tears, his voice was breaking.

"Luffy... It's just a dream. It may look real, but it not."

"But... I saw Ace died in my arms and then you."

Naruto was blinked in shocked out of his mind. Was that the reason why he came here to make sure he was okay! He was scared for seeing him die in his arms yet again!

"Naruto... Please don't die!" Luffy's mumbled, "I don't want to see my Nakama or someone important to me die on me again. Don't leave me..."

Before Luffy contained, Naruto gape him tied for not saying things, "Luffy... I'm really sorry about Ace too, but you don't have felt guilty for his death, he die because he love you and he believe that you'll never give up to your dream..."

"But... I would never be King of Pirate if you die. I want my little brother to be by my side, so we can achiever our dreams together."

When Naruto let go of Luffy, he got up and sat on his bed, "Luffy! When I was twelve, an old enemy has ones tolled me something before he die 'Do you have someone so precious to you? When a person has something precious they will protect it... only then they'll generally become strong.' I understood what he was saying about the true meaning of really strange. Is to fight for someone that we care about..." Naruto said, as Luffy looked at him surprising.

"That's why I wouldn't let anyone and even you die no matter what, because you believed in me as much as you believe your Nakama. I won't ever be strong if I don't fight for someone I care. So I'm not afraid to die, because you love me and I love you, right nii-san." Naruto made a small giggle and genuine smile.

Luffy gave Naruto a small smile a lot different then his big smiles, he sniffled and reached forwards to hug the Shinobi. "Thank you, Naruto... Promise me you'll never leave me..."

Then Naruto hugged him back, "I promise... Now get some rest. We've a big advancer to catch up."

They both lay back to bed and Naruto assumed that Luffy had fallen asleep quietly. He pulled back the blanked and head back to sleep before the crew wakes up.

"Naruto?"

Naruto was about to asleep when he heard Luffy calling him, he believe that he was asleep, but his eyes was closed and it seems that he's talking in his sleep.

"I love you..." Luffy says in his sleep.

Naruto smiled at Luffy as he ruffled his hair slightly and tightened his grip on his brother and then he slowly fell asleep. "Night nii-san."

There was a long silence after the two boys had finally fallen asleep.

Luffy was smiles in his sleep for feeling so happy inside his little brother's arms. As long as he believed his word that he would never leave him, he will never be alone again. He swore himself that he'll protect him and never let anyone hurt him or taking his away for him included the mask man.

Naruto would make sure that Luffy would never be alone again no matter what the situation and always be there for him, as he promise...

The End


End file.
